Tres años
by Azul y Amarillo
Summary: SPOILERS. Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de su hermana, y sus amigos, Tobias, Christina, Zeke y Cara, quieren recordarlo con una pequeña conmemoración que terminará en una fiesta en la que Caleb sabrá que las pérdidas son superables.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y su mundo pertenecen a Veronica Roth. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Este fanfic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro _Un Abismo de Facciones_.

**Título:** Tres años

**Rating:** T.

**Géneros:** Angst/Tragedy.

**Summary: **SPOILERS. Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de su hermana, y sus amigos, Tobias, Christina, Zeke y Cara, quieren recordarlo con una pequeña conmemoración que terminará en una fiesta en la que Caleb sabrá que las pérdidas son superables.

**Personajes: **[Caleb P., Cara], Four/Tobias E., Christina.

**Pairing: **Leve **Caleb & Cara**.

**Longitud del fic: **One-shot.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers. **Muchos** spoilers.

* * *

**CONMEMORACIÓN**

* * *

Ella se había sacrificado por un joven como él; culto, astuto pero manipulable, que cayó bajo el mando de su máxima archienemiga y la había torturado. Pero aun así, ella fue lo bastante osada para morir por él, por ese canalla que la había traicionado.

Estaba arrepentido. Lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas pálidas; los recuerdos le golpeaban en la cara con una velocidad abrumadora. Él solo había usado una máscara frente a ella, salvo cuando llegaron al Departamento de Bienestar Genético, porque antes, en Chicago, le mostró su faceta abnegada y su máscara erudita tiempo después, cuando la torturó.

Ella llevaba tres cuervos en la clavícula cuando fue a la sede de Erudición, y él llevaba gafas. Recordaba perfectamente las primeras escuetas palabras que le dirigió: "Tienes tatuajes". Ella le respondió con el mismo tono cortante: "Y tú llevas gafas, y tu vista es perfecta. Caleb, ¿qué pasa contigo?".

Golpeó la tierra con impotencia. Estaba en un prado del actual paraíso de la gente de los experimentos olvidados; no había gente que creía que había que tener los genes puros para ser una buena persona. Era el edén para muchos. Para él era un infierno, porque recordaba lo que él causó con los aún presentes escombros de su lugar de origen, Abnegación.

Tres cuervos por cada miembro de su familia. Su padre, su madre y él mismo. Los cuatro de la familia Prior estaban muertos, a pesar de que uno aún no llegaba al cielo; solo estaba esperándolo, pero se sentía solo, dolido y como una alimaña que solo provocó dolor y más dolor.

Caleb Prior estaba arrepentido. Tris murió ―se sacrificó―por un canalla como él, por Caleb, su hermano, quien la torturó, sermoneó y eligió lo que nunca debió elegir. Quizás su resultado fue Erudición, pero muchas cosas no habrían sucedido si se hubiese quedado en su hogar, en la casa de los altruistas, los humildes.

Resopló, y se levantó del pasto lentamente. Se dirigió a su hogar, pensando en que era la persona más imbécil y traidora del universo. Repentinamente recordó su reacción frente a la historia de los GP y los GD. Él dijo que era inteligente, pero nada más, ¿acaso eso se debía a que era un GD?

―Deja de pensar estupideces ―se dijo mientras se dirigía a su hogar, con una mueca en el rostro.

El hogar de Caleb Prior era pequeño, de un piso, pero no era agradable ni de lejos. Una corriente de aire frío siempre se deslizaba por las habitaciones, ya que él nunca prendía las calefacciones salvo días especialmente helados de invierno. Pero en ese entonces era verano, y allí nunca aparecía ni un atisbo de llamas naranjas. En la casa había solo una habitación, un baño, la sala de estar, el comedor y una minúscula cocina en donde se encontraba un calefactor nuevo que solo había prendido tres veces. Se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el cómodo sofá.

Dieciocho minutos después, alguien tocó a la puerta lentamente. Caleb no le hizo caso. Luego los toc-toc se repitieron con insistencia. Caleb se levantó, bufando, y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió y se sorprendió al ver a una erudita de pies a cabeza, escultural, de pelo rubio, piel clara y una sonrisa con dientes algo sucios.

―Cara ―murmuró―. Hola.

―Hola, Caleb ―respondió ella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta abierta―. Escuché que estabas en el prado.

―Eso no te incumbe ―le espetó tajante.

―Oh, Leb, siempre tan superficial…―dijo entre dientes la muchacha, fingiendo enojo, pero luego le sacó la lengua a su, técnicamente, amigo.

―Deja de llamarme Leb. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me pongas apodos ―farfulló el aludido.

―Bueno, Leb ―continuó como si nada Cara, sonriendo al repetir el apodo―. Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no?

―Sí, hoy es sábado, Cara ―respondió el muchacho poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué le hicieron esa pregunta tan estúpida?

Cara también rodó sus ojos azulinos, observó la casa y soltó un resoplido de impaciencia. "¿En verdad lo ha olvidado? ―pensaba la chica―. ¿Tan imbécil se volvió?". Estuvo un buen rato así, pensando cosas resentidas hacia su compañero erudito.

Finalmente suspiró y dijo, con un tono trémulo:

―Sabes perfectamente que pasa hoy, Leb.

El joven no reaccionó al apodo, haciéndole caso omiso.

―No, no lo sé, Cara.

Cara maldijo entre dientes a Caleb y decidió ser tan directa como le era posible, aunque no era de Verdad, así que no se le daba demasiado bien ser sincera, se le daba mejor ser culta y algo refinada. Murmuró algo ininteligible, luego suspiró y dijo entrecortadamente:

―Hoy es el…tercer aniversario…de la muerte de tú ya sabes quién.

Caleb titubeó y murmuró:

―Tris.

―Exacto. Y Christina te ha invitado a la conmemoración. También van a ir Tobias, Zeke y, obviamente, yo. Tú eliges si quieres ir o no, Leb. Es al anochecer.

Caleb observó el cielo. Faltaban más o menos dos horas para que llegara el ocaso. Meditó un rato lo que debería decir a continuación, así que preguntó:

― ¿Christina me invitó?

―Cuatro fue el organizador, pero Christina decidió invitarte, pero él no quería ―respondió la muchacha―. Va a ser en la casa de Cuatro, ¿sabes dónde queda?

Caleb se lo pensó unos instantes y dijo:

―Si lo sé. Y voy. Claro que voy, Ara.

Cara quedó pasmada unos instantes y musitó:

― ¿Me acabas…de llamar…por un apodo?

―Claro, Ara. ―El muchacho sonrió con sorna y le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

―Bueno, me voy, Leb ―se despidió esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

* * *

Dos horas después, Caleb se había arreglado y estaba listo para ir a la conmemoración. Salió de su helado hogar y se dirigió a la casa de Tobias a pasos rápidos.

― ¡¿Invitaste a ese maldito?! ―vociferó una voz masculina con un tono molesto; Caleb lo reconoció enseguida: era Eaton.

― ¿Qué tiene de maldito, Cuatro? ―replicó otra persona, Caleb supuso que se trataba de Christina―. Solo fue un poco…manipulado…

― ¡Torturó a Tris y se te ocurre invitarlo a esto! ―exclamó enojadísimo Tobias.

― ¡Ya, ya, paren, por amor a los GP! ―gritó con un tono jovial una tercera voz: Zeke. Los presentes lo miraron raro por la expresión "por amor a los GP"―. ¿Al fin y al cabo era su hermano, no? ¿Qué problema hay en que venga?

Toc. Toc. Toc.

― ¡Escuchó todo, Cuatro! ¡No debiste de ponerte a gritar como un loco solo por eso! ―farfulló molesta la joven y abrió la puerta―. Eh…hola, Caleb.

Caleb suspiró molesto y pasó su mirada por la casa de Tobias. Había un cartel escrito en negro bajo una tela dividida en azul, gris y negro, que decía: "Tercer Aniversario desde que Tris fue a un lugar mejor"; las mayúsculas estaban escritas con gris la T de tercer, azul la A de aniversario y con negro la T de Tris. El muchacho erudito reconoció los colores como los de las facciones de los resultados de su hermana.

― ¿Ya se conocían de antes, no? ―preguntó Christina, señalando a Caleb y a Zeke.

El joven perteneciente a Erudición resopló recordando la ocasión donde conoció al muchacho llamado Zeke. Habían mentido sobre su fecha de ejecución, Cuatro lo había amenazado de muerte, Tobias golpeó a Zeke para obtener un arma y rato después volvió a ver a su hermana menor.

No eran las mejores circunstancias para presentarse y menos para saludar a alguien y conocerlo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta de que la vida del último Prior era vacía y triste, Zeke y él eran totalmente lo contrario. Y eso que ambos habían perdido a un hermano ―o en el caso de Caleb, hermana―: Uriah y Tris.

―No fueron las mejores circunstancias para conocerse ―replicó Caleb entrecerrando los ojos―. Un gusto en conocerte, Zeke ―saludó tenso.

―Igualmente, Caleb ―murmuró sonriendo, aunque algo rígido.

El silencio se produjo por un largo rato. Zeke tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo llenó con gaseosa. Fueron minutos muy tensos hasta que algo ―o mejor dicho alguien― resquebrajó el silencio con facilidad, como quien rompe una fina cáscara de huevo.

―¡Leb! ―gritó alguien, quien Caleb reconoció enseguida: Cara.

― ¿Leb? ―murmuraron al unísono Christina, Zeke y, con voz un poco más enfurruñada, Cuatro.

Cara bajó de par en par las escaleras y fue a abrazar a Caleb abrumadoramente y éste no respondió al cariñoso abrazo. Estaba vestida con un vestido azul, con unos zapatos verde esmeralda y el pelo recogido en un moño. La chica le sonrió con sutileza y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Caleb abrió los ojos sorprendido, y Zeke se burlaba en voz baja de él. Tocó su pómulo y masculló:

―…Cara…―Hizo una pausa y continuó―: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

―Eh…

La chica estaba completamente ruborizada. Y, por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermana osada, Caleb soltó una risotada junto a los otros jóvenes, todos osados de corazón. Bueno, quizás Eaton no porque lo hizo para salvarse de su padre, pero le había ido bien allí, al fin y al cabo.

Caleb sonrió alegremente. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y escuchó el jovial comentario de Zeke sobre la actitud de Cara en la ocasión. Zeke dijo que "Cara no había bajado, diciendo que solo lo haría cuando su _Lebcito _―soltó una fuerte risotada al decir el apodo con un "cito" ― llegase. Ni siquiera quiso los aperitivos que le ofrecimos".

Luego todo el mundo se puso serio ―salvo Zeke, claro― y empezaron con el fúnebre evento. Tobias dijo unas palabras conmovedoras ―Christina lloró un poco con ellas―. Luego decidieron que debía pasar Caleb. Cuatro masculló, con resentimiento:

―Solo lo pongo segundo porque es su hermano.

Caleb se dirigió al estrado en donde Cuatro dijo su discurso y pensó en que debía decir. Sabía que quizás Zeke y Tobias no lo perdonaban, solo podía contar con Christina, así que carraspeó, murmuró algo inentendible y empezó a relatar:

―Matthews ―dijo. Tobias arqueó una ceja porque no empezó hablando de Tris― logró convencerme de que torturar a mi propia hermana, a Tris, estaba bien. Yo lo hice, y admito que la investigación fue bien por mi participación. Eric fue quien dio la posibilidad del suero para hacerte hablar, Cuatro, claramente. ―Caleb miró a todos lados y prosiguió, temblando ligeramente―: Tris ha sido de las mejores personas que he conocido jamás en mi vida, y eso no se debe a que sea mi hermana. Su temple, su valor, su inteligencia. Pero ella se llamaba a sí misma egoísta, cuando fue tan altruista como…―Los ojos se le anegaron de verdaderas lágrimas. Bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo continuar―. Como para sacrificarse por mí. Beatrice "Tris" Prior, salvó a Chicago, dejó una huella en mí vida y en la de ustedes, fue una verdadera osada y logró ser una formidable miembro de Abnegación, a pesar de no haber elegido ese camino. Todos los que la llegamos a conocer de verdad (Cuatro, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Tori y yo) la recordaremos para siempre. Los que abandonaron esta vida la recordarán en el Más Allá. Gracias por escuchar.

Caleb bajó del estrado con ligereza y todos prorrumpieron en sonoros aplausos. Él sonrió sutilmente y observó a sus compañeros de reojo. Cuatro estaba apoyado en una pared, cabizbajo, quizás por recordar esos tiempos horribles gracias al discurso del muchacho. Christina expresaba sincera emoción llorando a cántaros y Zeke aullaba, gritando cosas como "¡Esa era Tris!".

El resto de la cena pasó con ligereza a ojos de Caleb, pero luego decidieron que debían bailar. Una música lenta y clásica empezó a sonar. Caleb quedó apoyado en una pared, mientras Cara bailaba torpemente con Zeke, quien le gritaba alegremente cosas como "¿A los eruditos no se les enseña a bailar?", y Christina y Tobias bailaban muy bien al compás de la melodía.

Cara se acercó a pasos rápidos hacia Caleb y dijo, fingiendo respeto:

― ¿Puede usted bailar esta pieza, sir Leb?

El muchacho no pudo evitar reír. Asintió diciendo:

―Claro que sí, madame Ara.

Ella sonrió y bailaron hasta el amanecer esa música lenta y relajante, recordando los momentos pasados con Tris, la formación de los leales y como Tris quedó para siempre retratada como una mártir que logró descontaminar Chicago de la gente que pensaba que había que tener los genes puros para hacer bien las cosas.

Caleb nunca bailó bien, pero supo que esa noche disfrutó más que nunca, a pesar de ser el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su hermana. Zeke bailó un rato con Christina y terminó contrabandeando un poco de alcohol en el sutil evento.

― ¡Zeke! ―bramó Christina, molestísima al ver al muchacho con una copa en la mano―. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer eso en esto?!

― ¡Por Tris! ―murmuró éste riendo.

―Agh, no tiene remedio, Christina, déjalo ―farfulló Cuatro, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la joven osada.

Caleb Prior nunca pensó que uno podía superar las pérdidas. Nunca se halló atado a sus padres, así que fue fácil alejar ese remordimiento de él, pero Tris era un caso totalmente distinto. A las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando terminaron de bailar, charlar y hablar de Tris, Cuatro le susurró unas animadoras palabras al oído:

―Sé valiente, Caleb.

―Lo seré ―asintió éste mientras se marchaba.

Quizás se tardó tres larguísimos e insufribles años, pero al fin, ese día, había superado la muerte de Tris bailando con Cara en honor a ella. La vida era demasiado corta para pasársela lamentándose. Cara empezó a ir más seguido al hogar de Caleb, donde empezó a haber vida. Se empezó a llevar mejor con Cuatro y Christina se volvió la mejor amiga de él.

* * *

Cuando decidió escribir algo para recordarlo cuando fuese mayor y olvidadizo, decidió escribir de Tris y de esa noche en la que por fin superó su ida. Describió la muerte de Tris sin pasar al asunto terrenal, sobre el asesinato cometido por David y las consecuencias que eso trajo, sino que lo contó metafóricamente y hablando de la vida como si fuese un sueño del que uno despierta cuando se convierte en una pesadilla.

"Tris partió como un ave que alzaba el vuelo. Ella se hizo un tatuaje de los tres cuervos, uno por cada miembro de su familia ―escribía―. El cuarto cuervo, ella, decidió alzar vuelo poco tiempo después del final de otros dos. El que aún vive es feliz.

"Tris vivió sus primeros años feliz y llamándose Beatrice. Eligió Osadía, y creo que fue la decisión correcta, porque su valor no podía haber acabado en los callados abnegados, donde no podría mostrarlo. Su divergencia la ayudó a tomar decisiones difíciles y, cuando su vida se volvió un infierno, estuvo decidida a aún no despertar, a ser fuerte. Lo logró por largo tiempo.

"Pero entonces decidió regresar al Más Allá. En su vida sufrió mucho, por lo que se transformó en un ave negra y voló hasta el infinito cielo con una belleza mayor a la que adquirió en nuestro mundo. Nadie que la conoció la podrá olvidar, dejó una huella con forma de garra en este mundo."

Tiempo después describió a Tris una y otra vez, explicó la historia de su hermana y sobre como ella cambió su vida y cómo él participaba en la historia. Después intentó publicar ese conjunto de descripciones e historias, que una editorial recibió felizmente y lo llamó _Las memorias de un traidor sobre la hermana a la que traicionó._

―Fue un buen libro ―dijo Cuatro cuando lo compró y terminó de leer, felicitando a Caleb―. Retratas a Tris a la perfección y me recuerdas cada detalle a la perfección.

Ese comentario acabó en una de las ediciones posteriores del libro. Caleb era muy feliz, estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo y decidió hacer, recordó a Tris como alguien lejano a quien traicionó y decidió que, luego de publicar el libro y releerlo varias veces, era hora de empezar de nuevo. Ahora podía ser feliz, e incluso, era feliz.

* * *

Nota: Dios. Fue hermosísimo. ¿Alguna review? Publicaré el fic "Memorias de un traidor sobre la hermana a la que traicionó" cuando pueda escribirlo.


End file.
